Hermione a WMHS
by Lena Harper
Summary: Je n'ai pas de résumé... Mais en gros c'est Hermione Granger qui est forcé d'aller à McKinley .


Bonjour ! Oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas morte. Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une fic qui mélange deux univers que j'adore: Harry Potter et Glee. Voilà, c'est fait à la va vite, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée. ^^

Au fait, rien ne m'appartiens, à part l'histoire un peu folle que vous allez lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione à WMHS :

-Hermione ?

La brune soupira et lâcha son livre et leva les yeux vers sa mère.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois aller au lycée !

La jeune fille soupira encore et se leva du lit, elle était déjà habillée. C'était assez bizarre pour elle de mettre des habits moldus alors qu'elle était à Poudlard. Puis elle pensa tristement qu'elle n'y était plus. Effectivement, elle avait dû déménager précipitamment au États-Unis ! Elle était, à elle ne sait de kilomètres, loin de ses amis ! Elle ne détestait pas ses parents, mais elle aurait préféré de rester chez les Weasley ou être seule ! C'est vrai, elle allait avoir 16 ans, elle savait se débrouiller toute seule.

-Hermione ! Tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu continues à rêvasser. Je sais que tu préférais Poudlard, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Peut-être changer te fera du bien.

La dernière phrase de sa mère la fit sourire, sa mère voulait qu'elle change ? Elle va changer.

-Mais je change maman ! Tu vois, je fais exprès d'être en retard.

Sa mère la regarda bouche bée, Hermione pensa à Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, ils seraient eux aussi bouche bée. Puis ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répliquer, elle prit son sac et partie hors de sa maison. Elle s'était résolue quand elle était arrivée ici qu'elle ne serait plus la première de la classe. Hermione marcha jusqu'à son nouveau lycée : William McKinley hight scool. Sérieusement, elle préférait Poudlard, rien que pour le nom. Elle s'était renseignée s'il y avait une école ici... Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé !

-Ne reste pas au milieu l'épouvantail. Dit un mec avec une crête sur la tête.

-Tu sais, je préfère ressembler à un épouvantail qu'être aussi ignare et illettré que toi. Répondit-elle en passant devant lui.

Il y avait un mec brun avec lui, celui-ci rigola, ce qui fait sourire la brune. Puis elle essaya de les semer, mais ils la suivaient toujours...

-Laisse tomber Puck, elle est nouvelle. Dit le mec.

-Elle perdra rien pour attendre ! Et puis, toi, Finn retourne avec les losers faire du chant.

Le dénommé Finn leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers Hermione. Cette dernière était horrifiée... Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'être aussi méchante... Mais comme elle ne pouvait plus les impressionner avec sa culture, surtout la sienne, elle devenait comme ça pour se protéger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu es nouvelle, non ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Hermione.

-Moi Finn. Tu... Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Après tout, elle était nouvelle. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et Finn entreprit alors à lui faire découvrir le lycée... Effectivement, Poudlard lui manquait beaucoup ! L'ambiance qui se dégager de ce lycée était lugubre... Pas familial du tout...

-Tu viens d'où ? Demanda le brun en s'arrêtant devant une salle.

-D'Angleterre.

-J'en ai entendu parler, c'est vers l'Océan indien non ?

La jeune fille se demandait si au début, il se foutait d'elle, mais il avait l'air sérieux. Elle explosa donc de rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rigolait.

-Mon dieu ! Non ! C'est vers la France, l'Europe ! L'océan indien, c'est vers les Indes... Beaucoup plus loin.

-Oh ! Je suis un peu nul en géographie ! Donc euh... Ça te manque, j'imagine ?

Elle regarda le sol et fit une moue dégoûtée...

-Je suis un idiot aussi. Bien sûr que ça te manque...

-Oui, mes meilleurs amis me manquent... Mais je leur envoie des hib... Des lettres de temps à autre.

-Des lettres ? Euh... Ça n'existe pas chez vous les portables ?

-Si...

Mince ! Comment elle allait faire, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse...

-Mais disons que là-bas, il n'y avait qu'un seul lycée et que les téléphones sont interdits.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dit qu'en Angleterre ça craignait. Elle a haussé les épaules et elle montra la salle devant laquelle ils se sont arrêtés.

-Quelle est cette salle ?

-La salle de chant, c'est là que le Glee club s'entraîne et vient leur passion. Le chant. Tu chantes ?

-Si tu veux qu'il pleuve et que tu veux casser un miroir... Non, je préfère les livres. Il n'y a pas de bibliothèque ici ?

Il semblait déçu, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Mais il partit quand même et il l'a conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

-Quels sont ton professeur principal et ta classe ?

Elle sortit un papier de son sac et elle lui répondit.

-Mr Shuester et je rentre en première.

-Génial ! On est dans la même classe ! Mais ils ne t'ont donné aucun détail ?

Elle secoua la tête, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre.

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, Shuester est vraiment cool comme prof. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller le voir.

Ils sont allés jusqu'à la salle de chant. Le brun s'avança donc dans la salle, Hermione le suivit de près et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Finn toqua à la porte et laissa entré la jeune fille.

-Bonjour... Oh, mais tu dois être Hermine Granger !

-Euh... C'est Hermione... Mais oui, c'est moi.

Le professeur s'excusa et remercia Finn. Ce dernier sorti.

-Bon, Hermione, je vais tout t'expliquer... Tout va bien ?

Non... Tout allait mal ! Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose s'était de s'enfuir et de rentrer en Angleterre à la nage.

-Tu es stressée et s'es normal. Donc tu commences les cours à dix heures avec un cours d'espagnol. Attend, je vais te donner ton emploi du temps.

Elle regarda l'emploi du temps, effrayée... Elle s'attendait à voir sortilèges et tout ça, mais non, elle devait se rentrer à l'évidence ! Heureusement qu'elle avait rattrapé son retard.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais il est possible de changer de langue ? Je pense avoir plus de niveaux en français qu'en espagnol.

-Désolée, Hermione, mais ici il n'y a qu'une seule langue d'apprentissage. Si tu veux pour rattraper ton retard, je te ferai des cours.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et elle est sortie précipitamment du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tête baissé. Elle heurta malheureusement quelqu'un, quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

-C'est rien... Tu ne serais pas nouvelle ? Tu as un accent d'Anglaise.

-Si, je suis anglaise d'ailleurs. Je me nomme Hermione et toi ?

-Enchanté, l'Anglaise, moi, c'est Artie. Mais où courrais-tu comme ça ?

-À la bibliothèque.

Elle s'attendait un « encore » de la part de Harry et Ron... Mais ils n'étaient pas là...

-Ok ! Bon a plus la nouvelle.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé là-bas elle fonça des sourcils... C'est quoi cette bibliothèque minuscule ? De toute façon, elle devait écrire une lettre. Elle s'est assise à la table la plus proche et elle chercha un parchemin, de l'ancre et une plume... Bizarre ! Elle ne trouvait rien... Puis elle plaqua sa main sur son front... Elle était chez les moldus ! Elle sortit alors son cahier et un stylo. Elle commença à écrire.

« Chers Harry et Ron,

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me manquez... Oui, c'est moi Hermione, Harry, je compte sur toi pour expliquer pourquoi c'est écrit comme ça. Heureusement qu'avant de partir, j'ai pris un hibou en plus de Pattenrond. J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous ne vous attirez pas d'ennui ! N'es pas les garçons ? Et je compte aussi sur vous pour m'envoyer des messages toutes les semaines ! Je crois qu'il y a cinq heures de décalage entre Lima, où j'habite, et à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en dire plus, j'espère que vous aurez ce message vite.

Hermione »

Une cloche sonna et les personnes autour de la brune se levèrent et commencèrent à partir. Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 10h, elle devait donc aller à son cours.

-Maman ! Je suis rentrée !

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de chercher sa mère et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas de devoir et elle envoya directement la lettre. Elle regarda son hibou partir puis reporta l' attention sur son livre, Histoire de la magie.

-Hermione ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle pour manger.

-Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mon livre.

Sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose sa mère prit le livre dans sa main et elle est partie, laissant la jeune sorcière abasourdie. Hermione se leva lentement et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle ne parla pas, elle était dans ses pensées, depuis quand ses parents étaient comme ça avec elle ? Après le dîner, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit vite.

Le lendemain, elle découvrit la lettre de ses amis, elle soupira de soulagement et elle est partie sereine au lycée.

Une, deux, trois, semaines étaient passées, tout se passait assez bien pour Hermione. Enfin sans compter que Puck l'avait lancé dans une poubelle... Bon, Finn, l'avait aidé et raccompagné chez elle pour qu'elle se change et se lave. Elle venait de rentrer chez elle, à la fin des cours, et quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les larmes montèrent... Ses parents avaient enlevé son hibou, ses livres de magie et pire, elle ne trouva pas sa baguette ! Elle est descendue furieuse et s'est platée devant ses parents.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez pris ma baguette, mes livres et mon hibou ?

-C'est simple, Hermione, on veut une vie normale et le fait que tu sois une sorcière, n'en fais pas partie. Répondit froidement sa mère.

-Pourtant à Londres, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger !

Puis elle est partie précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle ne sortit pas avant le lendemain matin. Mieux vaut aller au lycée que rester dans cette foutu maison ! Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours, oui Hermione Granger, va sécher les cours ! Elle ne trouvait aucune salle vide à part la salle de chant. Il y avait une guitare, son père en jouait quand il était en Angleterre. Elle l'a pris et essaya de faire les accords qu'il lui avait appris... Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle voulait chanter... Elle s'est mise à chantonner Lucky, elle l'avait souvent écouté, à chaque fois, elle pensait à Ron...

-Très jolie. Dit une voix derrière elle.

La brune se retourna vivement et vu Finn.

-Tu as une voix fantastique. Continua ce dernier en avançant.

Mais bien sûr et elle, elle s'appelait Voldemort...

-Il faut que tu le dises à Schuester, en plus nous avons besoin de personnes.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire un mot, il s'est élancé vers le bureau du prof d'Espagnol.

-Tu chantes Hermione ?

Cette dernière sembla pétrifiée par ce qui se passait... Puis elle pensa à ses parents, ils voulaient qu'elle soit normale ? Bah, elle va l'être !

-D'accord.

La jeune fille rechanta Lucky, puis Shuester lui dit qu'elle avait sa place au Glee clube et qu'elle pouvait rester dans cette salle en attendant l'heure, qui arrivait quand quelques minutes. Elle entama la discussion avec Finn, puis ça sonna pour annoncer la fin des cours et beaucoup de monde est arrivé dans la salle en détaillant la jeune femme.

-Hermione va rejoindre le groupe, elle a une voix fantastique.

-J'aimerais bien l'entendre. Dit une fille brune tout devant.

La jeune sorcière regarda Shuester et dit qu'elle ne chanterai qu'un couplet. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

-Bon, je te l'accorde, tu as une belle voix. Mais j'espère Mr. Shuester qu'elle ne prendra pas mes solos ! Dit la même fille.

-Rachel ! J'aimerais bien qu'on te les prenne, ça fera désenfler ta tête. Dit Finn.

-Désolé tu retard ! J'ai eu un contre temps... J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Rory ! Oui, Hermione rejoint le groupe. Vous devriez bien vous entendre ! Hermione vient d'Angleterre.

La jeune femme regarda le jeune homme, un brun aux yeux verts qui lui disait quelque chose.

-Oh ! Je viens d'Irlande. Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Oui, une fois pour la coupe de monde de quid.. De FOOT ! Cria-t-elle aussi tôt.

-J'y étais aussi. Il la regarda en souriant.

Elle avait failli dire Quidditch ! Elle s'est assise et Rory est venu à côté d'elle. Le cours passa vite et quand elle est sortie, l'Irlandais lui a tombé dessus.

-Je peux te parler ? C'est important.

Ils sont allés plus loin et il s'est arrangé pour qu'ils soit, tous les deux, seuls.

-Tu allais dire Quidditch pas vrai ?

-Je... Non !

-Tu peux le dire, tu sais ? J'étais aussi à Poudlard avant. Je sais qui tu es, tu es Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie du survivant.

-Tu es un sorcier ?!

-Oui Poufssouffle.

Elle en resta bouche bée, mais elle était contente de trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait son univers.

Les mois étaient passés, c'était vraiment très dur pour Hermione de laisser derrière elle, le monde sorcier. Grâce à Rory, elle pouvait envoyer des lettres à ses meilleurs amis. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire une compétition avec le Glee club. Ils étaient à New-York. C'était quelques heures avant de monter sur scène. Les membres ont fait un discours, sauf la jeune sorcière. Puis il est venu le temps de chanter, ils ont chanté Loser Like Me.

 **Loser Like Me**.

 **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero**

 _Oui, tu peux penser que je suis un nul_ **  
But hey, everyone you wanna be  
** _Mais hé, toutes les personnes que tu rêves de devenir_

 **Probably started off like me  
** _On sans doute commencé comme moi_

 **You may say that I'm a freak show  
** _Tu peux dire que je suis un monstre (je m'en fou)_

 **But hey, give it just a little time  
** _Mais, hé, donne-moi un peu de temps_

 **I bet you're gonna change your mind  
** _Je parie que tu vas changer d'avis_ **  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** _T_ _ous les obstacles que tu as mis sur mon chemin_

 **It ain't so hard to take  
** _N'ont pas été si difficiles à surmonter_

 **That's right  
** _C_ _'est vrai_

 **'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
** _Parce que je sais qu'un jour tu crieras mon nom_

 **And I'll just look away  
** _Et je détournerais simplement le regard_

 **That's right  
** _C_ _'est vrai_ **  
Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
** _Vas-y, déteste-moi et insulte-moi_

 **So everyone can hear  
** _Que tout le monde puisse entendre_

 **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
** _Frappe-moi avec tes mots et mets-moi à terre_

 **Baby I don't care  
** _Chéri, je m'en fou_

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** _Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre_

 **You wanna be, you wanna be  
** _Tu veux être, Tu veux être_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_ **  
Push me up against the locker  
** _Pousse-moi contre les casiers_

 **And hey all I do is shake it off  
** _Et alors tout ce que je fais c'est me remuer_

 **I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
** _Je me vengerai quand je serai ton patron_

 **I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
** _Je me fiche de vous les haineux_

 **'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar  
** _Parce que bon, je pourrais devenir une superstar_

 **I'll see you when you wash my car  
** _On se reverra quand tu laveras ma voiture_ **  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** _Tous les obstacles que tu as mis sur mon chemin_

 **It ain't so hard to take  
** _N'ont pas été si difficiles à surmonter_

 **That's right  
** _C_ _'est vrai_

 **'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
** _Parce que je sais qu'un jour tu crieras mon nom_

 **And I'll just look away  
** _Et je détournerais simplement le regard_

 **That's right  
** _C_ _'est vrai_ **  
Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
** _Vas-y, déteste-moi et insulte-moi_

 **So everyone can hear  
** _Que tout le monde puisse entendre_

 **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
** _Frappe-moi avec tes mots et mets-moi à terre_

 **Baby I don't care  
** _Chéri, je m'en fou_

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** _Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre_

 **You wanna be, you wanna be  
** _Tu veux être, Tu veux être_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **[Rachel]  
**

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_ **  
Hey you over there  
** _Hé, toi, là-bas_

 **Keep the L up up in the air  
** _Garde le L en l'air_

 **Hey you over there  
** _Hé, toi, là-bas_

 **Keep the L up cause I don't care  
** _Garde le L en place, parce que je m'en fou_

 **You can throw your sticks  
** _Tu peux jeter tes bâtons_

 **And you can throw your stones  
** _T_ _u peux jeter tes pierres_

 **Like a rocket just watch me go yeah  
** _Comme une fusée, il suffit de me regarder venir_

 **L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are  
** _Ouais, p-e-r-d-a-n-t, Je ne peut être que moi_ **  
Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
** _Vas-y, déteste-moi et critique-moi_

 **So everyone can hear  
** _Que tout le monde puisse entendre_

 **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
** _Frappe-moi avec tes mots et mets-moi à terre_

 **Baby I don't care  
** _Bébé, je m'en fou_

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** _Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre_

 **You wanna be, you wanna be  
** _Tu veux être, Tu veux être_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_ **  
Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
** _Vas-y, déteste-moi et insulte-moi_

 **So everyone can hear  
** _Que tout le monde puisse entendre_

 **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
** _Frappe-moi avec tes mots et mets-moi à terre_

 **Baby I don't care  
** _Chéri, je m'en fou_

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** _Continue, je lève la voix pour ne plus t'entendre_

 **You wanna be, you wanna be  
** _Tu veux être, Tu veux être_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me  
** _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me**

 _Un perdant comme moi_

Elle venait de sortir de scène avec les autres.

-Hermione ?! Hermione ! On va être en retard !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et elle remarqua la salle des Gryffondor. Ses deux meilleurs amis juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle soupira de soulagement, c'était qu'un rêve !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-7h55.

-IL RESTE QUE CINQ MINUTES ? Les mecs ? Et si on n'y allait pas ?

Ron la regarda avec les yeux ronds et échange avec Harry un regard bizarre.

-C'est que des potions ! Et puis on peut prétendre que j'étais mal.

-Harry... Je crois qu'on a réveillé la mauvaise personne ! Qui es-tu créature et qu'a-tu fais à notre meilleure amie, Hermione Granger ?

-Ron... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'écoute avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Dit Harry.

La jeune fille s'est levée et a enlacé ses meilleurs amis... Ce rêve paraissait tellement réel. Ron rougit quand Hermione le prit dans ses bras et réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire... Elle s'écarta vivement, rouge et marmonna un « désolée. »

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Allons au parc ? Proposa ce dernier encore rouge.

Ils sont partis direction au parc, Hermione passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses meilleurs amis.

-D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ton rêve ? Quand on est arrivés, tu remuais les lèvres sans un son. On aurait dit que tu chantais. Dit le brun.

-Rien de bien important. J'ai rêvé que j'étais en vivait au États-Unis et mes parents ne voulaient plus que je sois une sorcière... Ils m'ont tout enlevé et je ne pouvais pas vous parler. Donc je me suis rebellée et j'ai fait des choses...

-Quoi ? Tu ne disais pas merci aux profs ? Dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Très drôle Ronald ! Non, je séchais les cours et le plus bizarre, c'est que quelqu'un de mon rêve voulait que je rentre dans un club de chant.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est pour ça que tu remuais les lèvres. Tu chantais.

-Oui Ron !

-C'est bizarre Hermione, ce que tu as dit... Ça me fait penser à une série Moldu dont l'ex copine de Dudley adorait.

-Oui, je sais, je l'ai regardé une seule fois un épisode...

-Alors tu chantes bien ? Demanda amusé Ron.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Elle était vraiment heureuse que ce n'était d'un rêve.


End file.
